スキキライ (Gustar o no gustar)
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Donde a Mark le gusta Lucy, pero ella no sabe si realmente le gusta o no. [Semi-AU]


**スキキライ ****(Gustar o no gustar)**

[Donde a Mark le gusta Lucy, pero ella no sabe si realmente le gusta o no]

**I.**

Lucy se cubría el rostro, de la vergüenza que recorría cada fibra de su ser. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué había sido aquella confesión tan repentina?

¡Estúpido Twain!

Pero si se ponía a pensar, a ella no le disgustaba, pero tampoco le gustaba completamente. ¿Había algún punto intermedio que no fuese ni gustar ni disgustar?

No se pudo concentrar en toda la tarde, haciendo que confundiese pedidos. E incluso sin querer, derramó café encima de un cliente. La dueña le dijo que tenía el día libre.

"- Estoy aquí porque… I like you, Montgomery."

Se mordió el labio, conteniendo los gritos. ¡En serio, por Dios!

**II.**

\- ¡Ya sé! – le dijo de repente Mark, después del silencio que los había acompañado desde que ella accedió a caminar con él. - ¿Qué te parece una boda?

Se detuvo abruptamente, con la cara enrojecida. Y una temblorosa expresión de furia, vergüenza y nervios.

\- ¿Qué!

\- ¡Sí! Podríamos vivir en un lugar tranquilo, tener 3 hijos y podría…

\- ¡No digas cosas tan a la ligera! ¡A-Apenas tenemos alrededor de 20!

-Pero, ¿No entre más pronto mejor?

Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, de la furia y vergüenza que sentía. Lo golpeó, gritándole un _"¡Idiota!"_, antes de irse corriendo.

Y Mark sólo pudo pensar en lo tierna que se veía cuando estaba avergonzada.

**III.**

Se dedicó a limpiar la barra, esta vez un poco más tranquila que las semanas anteriores. Y en todo el día, no había visto a Mark en ningún lado.

Algo que, en secreto, la ponía un poco triste.

\- ¿Será que me he pasado?

Dejó el trapo a un lado, apoyando los brazos en la barra, poniendo la cabeza en estos. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Después de unos minutos despertó, siendo que lo primero que visualizara sería el rostro de Mark, quien la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

-The beauty sleepy despertó. Y yo que pensaba despertarla.

Lucy frunció el ceño, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – no quería admitir que lo había echado de menos, que verlo, le levantó el ánimo.

Mark sonrió más.

-Sé que me extrañaste~. Y tarde un poco, porque necesitaba buscar ciertas cosas.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad de Lucy, mirándolo ahora expectante.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

Sacó una pequeña cajita y de paso, una muñeca geisha. Miró sorprendida ambos regalos, sintiendo el pulso acelerársele.

Mark soltó una risita, en serio que Montgomery se veía tan adorable.

-Happy Birthday~.

**VI.**

No podía negárselo más, Mark Twain le gustaba. Mucho. Demasiado.

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero Twain despertaba en ella tantas emociones que siempre creyó experimentar con Atsushi o cualquier otra persona; él, se había ganado su corazón.

Pese a lo fastidioso, enérgico, travieso o pervertido que pudiese ser. Tal vez, lo amaba.

Se encerró en el cuarto de Anne, sentándose y abrazando sus piernas. A la vez que suspiraba.

Anne se acercó a ella, curiosa.

-Creo que me enamoré de Mark, Anne… Pero, ¿Y si para él todo esto no es más que una broma?

Lo que menos quería era salir herida y desilusionada. ¿Qué haría ella, ahora que era la protagonista de su propia historia de amor?

-… ¡No! ¡No puedo darme por vencida! ¡Tengo que ser valiente y afrontar la situación! – se levantó de donde estaba, viendo determinada y feliz a Anne. La abrazó un momento, para después ir en dirección a la puerta. - ¡Deséame suerte, Anne!

**V.**

-Es un poco extraño que me llames aquí, y más a las 3 de la mañana. – dijo, refiriéndose a su departamento.

No era su culpa que la emoción y el nerviosismo le impidiese dormir. ¡Era su culpa por hacerla sentir así!

-… Mark, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El peli-naranja dejó de tallarse el ojo, mirándola con total atención. Lucy frunció ligeramente el ceño, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer.

-Yo… ¿Yo de verdad te gusto?

Mark ni siquiera dudó en contestar.

-No me gustas. – aquello la dejó anonada. Pero antes de que pudiese objetar o pensar otra cosa, la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo. – Te amo.

Su expresión se relajó, mientras su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas ardían. Y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

\- Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- ¿Por qué estaría mintiendo? Tú no eres un premio, you're my princess.

Y las lágrimas se desbordaron.

Y por si lo preguntan, ambos durmieron en su habitación. Sólo dormir.

**IV.**

-Te ves más animada, Lucy-chan. – le comentó su jefa, sonriente. - ¿Sucedió algo?

Lucy sólo sonrió. De la manera más tierna posible.

-Tengo un novio.

Y diciendo eso, se adentró a la cocina, yendo por los pedidos. Dejando con bastantes dudas a su jefa.

**VII.**

Lucy se abrazó a Mark, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Feliz, pero avergonzada.

\- ¿Entonces…?

-Te amo.

Y los latidos de Mark se aceleraron.

**VII.**

No se gustaban más, pues ambos en realidad, se amaban. Y eran felices al lado del otro.


End file.
